


Hold Each Other

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: It's a song fic, M/M, and i was going through my documents and i found this fic so i decided to put it up here, does AO3 alow song fics cause i know fanfic got mad at me for putting up a song fic, hold each other, i made this awhile ago but i still like the song, idk i guess imma just have to see how this goes, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoharu song fic of the song Hold Each Other by A Great Big World ft. Futuristic. Just makoharu fluff as per usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you haven’t heard the song Hold Each Other by A Great Big World Ft. Futuristic I recommend you hear it cause damn the Makoharu in that song is just AHh. I was just so moved by it I had to write this cause I feel like this would be in Haru’s pov. And yes the lyrics do say “him” and he is referring to a guy so that might be another reason I really love this song. Okay but to explain the layout of this fic, the bold are the lyrics and the following paragraph(s) are the explanation or Haru’s pov.

**“Everything looks different now. All this time my head was down. He came along and showed me how to let go.”**

Since they were young, Haru had noticed the change. The way he seemed to be more content when his green-eyed friend was with him. The way the world seemed just a bit better when he was with his best friend. He remembered the first time he noticed the change. It was when Makoto had pointed to a cherry blossom tree and had marveled at the great beauty that was nature, of course Haru looked up and couldn’t help but acknowledge the grandeur of it all which had to be pretty impressing if it was not water, but later when he was walking back to his house without Makoto, he looked up and stood staring at the tree that Makoto was marveling at earlier, he too stood entranced at the beauty. Something he would have never done, or been amazed by, if it weren’t pointed out by Makoto. That was the first time he noticed it. The second time was when he was swimming. Swimming always brought a certain peace to him. But swimming with Makoto, now that was something that was indescribable. Haru had no words to explain the happiness he felt from sharing his beloved things with his friend. He remembered how his heart swelled with a certain happiness that was unknown to him before. It was just something that flooded his chest and made him want to cry. It was a new world, this blooming friendship, and he only wanted to explore it more, if he had Makoto by his side.

**“I can’t remember where I am from all I know is who I’ve become. That our love has just begun like ohh.”**

Time passed and they were now in high school. It first began with the longing sideways stares, then the brushing of hands where none of them ever pulled away, both craving a little bit more contact from each other than usual, finally, it was in their second year that they confronted each other about their feelings, of course with some very insistent prodding from Nagisa, but now their friendship was more than that, it was growing into something more profound, something deeper. They never denied each other, because they never had to. Always in sync, it was easy for them to know exactly what they wanted, and they never felt alone because somehow they were always together. Whether it was during school, spending the night, or just short messages telling each other goodnight when they actually weren’t with each other, it was enough to make them fall. And Haru had nobody else to thank, but Makoto. He was who he was now because of him, because of his warm love that seemed to make him forget everything that was bad, and the love that only made him into a better person, and it was only just beginning.

**“Something happens when I hold him. He keeps my heart from getting broken. When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen. We hold each other. We hold each other. We hold each other.”**

Makoto’s arms made Haru feel secure, they were strong, firm, warm, and the exact opposite of his lonely house. But when Makoto was there, it was like his parents had never left. The house was filled with a familiar warmth that made Haru feel complete. The first night they spent there as a couple was one he couldn’t forget. They were attached both physically and emotionally, and the way Makoto held him in his arms afterwards made Haru realize that this was all he needed. Of course his parents were important to him, but Makoto was all the family he really needed. He made him feel complete.

**“If I am stressing you that blessing that’s sent from heaven. These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds.”**

Every day was long, especially at school, most of the time was spent looking out of the window, but once they got home, the time just seemed to fly by. Whether it was homework, video games, or just holding each other, time just seemed to pass faster than he wanted it to. Before he knew it Makoto would be walking him home no matter how many times he protested. If time with Makoto was a setting, Haru would have it on repeat.

**“People judged us they couldn’t see the connection when I look at you, it’s like I’m looking back at my reflection.”**

If there was one thing that Haru knew about Makoto, it was his mind. After being in this friendship for so long, verbal communication was put aside and replaced with mental. He always knew what his boyfriend was thinking. Some days it would just be a craving of chocolate cake, other days it would be worry or stress. Makoto always tried to mask his doubts with a smile, but Haru was always able to tell if it was forced. They were one, but a lot of people just could not comprehend their love. He remembered the first time Makoto let go of his hand when they were walking home and a pair of classmates passed by them with a nice greeting. Haru couldn’t understand why Makoto had done it so he reached for the taller boys hands but was only met with empty air and a sad smile. “They aren’t gone yet, Haru-chan.” The feeling of Makoto saying this was like being woken from a great dream. It hurt and when he asked Makoto why, he was met with the stupidest reason he had ever heard from the other boy. “I don’t want them to talk bad about Haru.” That was the first time he hit Makoto, not hard, but just enough to make him know that he didn’t care what others said.

**“I don’t see nothing different, our pigments they coincide. We hold each other so tight they couldn’t break us if they tried.”**

They were made for each other. That was all Haru could say. There was no way two people could just fit so right flush against the others body. Haru would nuzzle into Makoto’s neck and Makoto would rest his head on top of his boyfriends, their legs perfectly entangled in each others. It was never too hot and never too cold and they never ever felt uncomfortable. This peacefulness was so bad that they would almost always fall asleep in any occasion they did it, but it was the best feeling in the world and Haru wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**“My eyes are those of the blind I see no color or size I feel the love in your touch and I trust what’s inside your mind. Ok.”**

Trust was all that Makoto was. No matter how stupid, annoying, or mean the person would be, Makoto would always have faith in their abilities. That must have been how the two became such great friends. Haru was never the most loving or nicest child and he knew that, but Makoto would always ignore that and was still persistent in his asking to play with Haru, and one day the blue eyed boy caved in, that was when he knew that Makoto was special. Usually after the first try, most people would give up on trying to make friends with him, and honestly Haru never saw that as a loss, but Makoto, it was due to his love and friendship that made him the person he was today who valued his friends so much it physically hurt him to see them sad. Makoto was just the most influential thing on him, and he only wanted to delve deeper into him to learn more about himself.

**“You give me chills and I can’t imagine you leaving. If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it.”**

It was no wonder that Makoto was just plain hot. From his nutty brown hair to his perfectly sculpted feet. The tall boy was just a painting stared at by any passerbyer, with a kind face that was impossible to forget. Many times Haru tried to capture his essence in a drawing, but he could never perfect it, but that was fine because he had those muscles right by his side.

**“And you know nobody knows you like I know you. I can’t wait to come back home so I can hold you”**

Tokyo, that is where they are now. After all those years of friendship, finally they had grown from their teenager bodies to their full-fledged adult bodies. From little kids with band aids and scratches to grown men who loved each other just as much as those first days, just with a bit more meaning. Haru looked down at his lover who was fast asleep on a slow Saturday morning. Makoto mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling deeper into Haru’s chest. Makoto was such a big guy, but boy could he cuddle. Haru smiled and thought about their evolution and the impact that Makoto has had on his life. Unknowingly a tear escaped his eye and landed on Makoto’s face, waking the boy up with a start.

“Haru! Why are you crying?” Makoto sat up and wrapped Haru up in his arms, wanting to hold his boyfriend in case he was sad.

“Makoto…” Haru mumbled into Makoto’s neck.

“Yes Haru?”                                                         

“I love you so much.”

Makoto smiled, knowing why Haru was crying. It was a familiar feeling considering it happened to him so often.

“I know, me too.” Makoto held Haru closer “I love you too.”

During these times of being overfilled with emotions and love all they could do and would do for the rest of their life was hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i don't get in trouble *fingers crossed*


End file.
